


Distraction

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times he checked he was late and if by some stroke of bad luck Draco had gotten there before him, well, then, he would have a few hours of groveling in the future to look forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Harry hurried down the path, nervously checking his watch every few seconds in the hope that time had stopped and he wasn’t late. But no matter how many times he checked he was late and if by some stroke of bad luck Draco had gotten there before him, well, then, he would have a few hours of groveling in the future to look forward to.

As he rounded the last turn in the park, Harry felt his breath catch as the sight in front of him. The trees lining the walkway on both sides were lined covered in fairy lights casting a rainbow colored hue on everything below and around them.

Draco was sitting on a bench hallway down the path, the multi colored lights reflecting off his silver hair and creating a halo around him. Ignoring the look of irritation his boyfriend was casting his way, Harry walked up to him, pulled him off the bench and proceeded to snog the life out of him. When they finally moved apart, Harry could have laughed at the dazed look on Draco’s face.

“So, ummm, yes, I think we should, hmm, dinner?” Draco asked, flushing and looking at Harry with wonder on his face.

Harry laughed and put his arm around Draco’s shoulder’s as they walked down the path; he’d just found a new way to appease his boyfriend and escape his wrath.

 


End file.
